Such a ball-and-socket joint is disclosed in DE 198 43 063 C1, in which a circular groove, which is engaged by the second leg of the sealing ring, is provided on the inner side of the sealing bellows. Loosening of the seat of the sealing ring may develop in this ball-and-socket joint because of adhesion problems between the sealing ring and the sealing bellows, which may lead to leakage. The anchoring of the plastic material in the material of the bellows is also expensive. Furthermore, the creep of the plastic, which can be expected to occur, may lead to leakage due to pretension.